


Allura

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Three Worlds, One Kingdom [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Weddings, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It is time for Allura to marry her two fiancées.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Three Worlds, One Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780450
Kudos: 4





	Allura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura AND Lotura.

"Allura"

Keith was nervous. He knew everyone would be, especially on a day as big as this; his wedding to the beautiful Princess Allura. Yes, he would be sharing her with ex-Prince Lotor, but the prince wasn't as bad anymore.

A knock on his door drew his attention. "Enter."

The door opened, and Lance peeked in. "It's time, Keith."

Keith smiled and joined Lance outside, where Hunk and Pidge were waiting with Lotor. The quintet neared the chapel. Keith gulped as Pidge and Hunk pushed the doors open. The pilots of the Green and Yellow lions walked down the aisle first, followed by Lance. Keith took a steadying breath before he and Lotor walked through the doors and down the aisle. They managed to make it all the way to the altar without tripping. Lance winked at his commander just before the trumpets played the royal wedding march.

Walking down the aisle first was Princess Romelle as she was Allura's maid of honor. Next was Prince Bandor carrying a pillow with the rings Keith and Allura and Lotor and Allura would exchange. The little girl walking down the aisle next, spreading pink flower petals was Tammy, the girl who had assisted the Voltron Force when red rain had fallen on the planet thanks to the evil Zarkon's forces.

Once all three people were standing at the altar with the four male members of the Voltron Force and Lotor, the trumpets blared again, signifying Allura's entrance. She walked up the aisle, hanging onto Coran's arm. She smiled at Keith and Lotor, both of whom returned the smile. She was absolutely gorgeous dressed all in white with the special crown the Force had been shown a while back. It took all of Keith's training _not_ to have his jaw drop open at the sight of this ethereal beauty gliding towards him. When Allura reached Keith and Lotor, Coran placed her right hand into Keith's and her left hand into Lotor's. Both of her husbands-to-be escorted her closer to the altar where the officiant was standing.

"We have gathered here today to bear witness to the unions of Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, and Commander Keith Kogane and of Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, and Lotor, ex-Prince of Doom."

As the officiant continued the ceremony, Allura allowed her mind to wander slightly to the first time she met Keith. He was always handsome, even in the dim lighting of the old castle. When everyone had entered the high tech control room, Allura had to stop her jaw from dropping open. He was breathtaking and there to help save her planet and people. When Sven got injured and she stepped up as the Blue Lion pilot, she got to know the Commander as more than just the princess. He (and the rest of the team) treated her like one of them after a few incidents. It was almost inevitable that they fell in love.

Lotor, on the other hand, had rubbed her the wrong way from the moment they met. He seemed to think he could have anything and everything he wanted by flaunting his title and handing out empty compliments. It was only when he stopped going after her people, her planet, and especially herself, that she got to know the real Lotor. He was still sharp tongued with some people but not her. He was quite gentle with her, but he wasn't as abrasive with the rest of the Force as before.

His relationship with Keith was a strange one. They truly seemed to get along as friends, but Lotor almost seemed protective of Keith, especially after they learned of his past. Keith had taken offense to the change and an argument broke out between them. Lance had stepped in and sent them both to the gym to work out their differences where no one else could hear them. She hadn't been there for the argument, but she _had_ seen them after they worked out their issues. Lotor looked a little weary, and Keith had a relaxed grin on his face.

"I do." Keith's voice brought Allura back to the present.

''I do," Lotor echoed, and Allura realized that the two men just gave their vows, and it was now her turn.

"Do you, Princess Allura, take this man, Keith Kogane, and this man, Lotor, to be your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them so long as you all shall live?"

"I do." Allura smiled. "To both of them."

"I know pronounce you husbands and wife. You may now kiss."

Allura turned to face Keith first. As her first husband, it was customary that he got the first kiss. It was as soft and gentle as their first kiss had been. It was several minutes before they broke the kiss. Allura turned around and kissed Lotor. Their kiss was as gentle as the one she shared with Keith. When their kiss broke, Keith and Lotor faced each other and clasped right hands in a typical handshake but then pulled the other close and gave each other a brief hug.

The two husbands turned and faced their wife, holding out their arms and allowing her the opportunity to be led back down the aisle by them. Allura smiled and linked her arms into her husbands', and the trio walked down the aisle. They exited the chapel and entered the next stage in their lives, ready to face anything together.

Fin


End file.
